Good Guy
"Those things Cost around £100!" The Good Guy is an extremely Popular Doll in the Chucky Universe aimed at Young Children and was very successful until Andy Barclay accused his Doll Chucky of commiting several Murders, leading to bad Publicity. Child's Play The Doll first appeared in Child's Play, where Andy Barclay asked for one for his birthday but was unfortunate in not getting one. However, the night before, Charles Lee Ray was shot at a Toy Store and posessed the body of a Doll naming himself his nickname, Chucky, and being collected by a Peddlar. Later that day, Andy's mother bought Chucky from the Peddler and took it home and gave it to Andy. Andy was thankful, and so at night he was showing Chucky how to build things. However, Chucky was interested in the 9 O'Clock News as it was saying about Eddie Caputo. Chucky asked Andy, who told his Aunt Maggie, if he could watch the news but was rejected just as a way of Andy staying up. She got Andy and Chucky into bd after being startled in seeing Chucky watching the news, but was killed later on by Chucky. Through the movie the Doll was comitting murders upon anybody, however he demonstrated the ability to sue the Doll voice and his Normal Human Voice. The Dolls have a very childish voice making them user-freindly. Child's Play 2 Because of Andy Baclay, the Good Guys were recieving bad publicity and were not being bought anymore. So the Company Play Pals bought Chucky's remains and rebuilt him peice by Peice, trying to kill off the bad publicity that Andy had bought upon them. However Chucky was resurrected upon having his eyes placed back into their Sockets and escaped, forcing an Employee into driving him to Andy's new Foster house and killing the Worker instantly. However, luckily for Chucky, another Good Guy was in the Household, Tommy. Tommy was destroyed by Chucky and buried in the yard under the swing, so that Chucky could pose as Tommy and stay in the House watching Andy's every move. At the end of the film, the Good Guy factory itself is seen building hundreds of Good Guys for Children. However, after leaving the Play Pals Company seemed to kill off their Popular Toy line as shown in Child's Play 3. Child's Play 3 Eight years after the events of Child's Play 2, the Factory that the Good Guys were made in and Chucky was killed in is swept and dusted, put back into production. The old Good guy peices are swept away and the body of Chucky was lifted up, his blood pouring into the Molten Plastic and following a Guesome Procedure to becoming a Doll again. The Play Pals Company believed the years of Bad Publicity was gone, discussing reviving the series of Good Guy Dolls which sold much more than their other Products and gave the company a hoarde of money. After ignoring protests to bring the Doll Back, Mr. Sullivan was presented with the First Good Guy off the Assembly Line, which was really Chucky resurrected. Chucky was took to Sullivan's home where he tourtured him with Play Pals Toys, including two other Good Guys, Larry and Polly, before killing him. After that nothing more was mentioned of the Good Guy apart from an animated TV ad for the Good Guy, where a Good Guy on screen said how he wanted "you for a Friend" and phrases that the Doll said. Post-Child's Play 3 (Bride of Chucky, Seed of Chucky) After the third film, nothing more was said of the Good Guy, leaving Chucky the only Good Guy left. Supposedly the Good Guy was Cancelled after the discoveries of the events of Child's Play 3, however this is speculation. They may have continued as they were very popular in the 90s and possibly the years it was bought back. Nothing has been said of what happened to the Dolls, however they may appear in Future Films. Quotes "Hi, I'm Tommy, and I'm your Freind till the End. Hi-de-ho, Ha ha ha." "Hi, my name is Larry." "Hi, my Name is Polly." "I like to be Hugged" "I'll be Back!" "Oh no, a Freind in Need!" Notes/ Trivia *For some Reason the Good Guy lines seem to change in Child's Play 3. In the previous two films, as heard by Chucky and Tommy, the introduction was different, their lnes being "Hi, I'm Chucky, and I'm you're freind till the End. hi-de-ho, ha ha ha.", while Larry and Polly in Child's Play 3 simply said "Hi, my name is Larry", missing the joyful laughter and Hi-de-ho. *The Good Guy fate is unknown, their last known update was in Child's Play 3 where they were resurrected to double the amount of money Play Pals was making. *The Company that made them (Play Pals) also made various different Toys, as shown in the thrid film in Sullivan's office. They were shown to have made Flying Helicocters, Robots and RC Cars. *The Good Guy Factory has a different layout in the third film from the second film.